Family moments
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: A cute moment in our favorite makeshift family. Read if you want to, don't if you don't. if you do read, review to please!
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote because i was bored, and i miss all of the cute moments they used to have in this series, **

**Disclaimer: i do not own tsubasa.**

It had started a short while after they started traveling together. The insufferable mage had purposely confused the deepening friendships of them all with the bonds of a misfit family. Fai himself, being the mother of all things, and Kurogane, the strict and mean looking father.

Kurogane of course, did not approve of such sentiments, and told the mage to cut out the semantics in his own loud way. Which of course the mage ignored with his whimsical smile.

The reactions of those two were easy to guess and read, but both of the 'children' had their own ways of responding to it. Both had a father, and though they didn't know much about them, both had a mother too. However, it had been a while since they had been able to look up to another person as a guardian at all.

Most of the time, whenever the topic arose of the mismatched family, both kids kept quiet and stayed out of it, letting both adults deal with it in their own way, thinking it better than to try and sort it out on their own. However, every now and again they would be dragged into Fai and Mokana's little joke, if it was a joke at all.

Most of the time, Syaoran would look down at his feet, embarrassed, while Sakura would either giggle or do the same as Syaoran, depending on the situation.

However, today, when they had landed in the small world of Kandorkere (a Victorian style country) Syaoran had felt increasingly faint and woozy, until finally he had collapse in the middle of an interview for a place to stay. And Fai was in a particular cheeky mood.

"What a good daddy you are Kuro-puu!" he chirped, as Kurogane carried the protesting Syaoran piggy-back.

"Shut it mage." The ninja growled, giving one of his scary glares, partly because he was tired of Syaoran insisting that he put him down even if he couldn't walk in a straight line by himself, partly because he hated that damn mage sometimes.

"Please Kurogane-san I think I can handle it from-"

"Kid, I swear I'll drop you right now and break your legs if you don't stop saying you're fine. You can't even stand up without falling over."

Syaoran was quiet after that.

"Waaa, Kuro-chii is a strict daddy too!" Mokana sang, before Kurogane shoved it into a wall.

The rather large ninja lowered the ill boy onto the couch, the young princess hovering close by like a mother hen.

"Syaoran-kun, you should have told us you weren't feeling well!" she scolded gently, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

He gave her a reassuring look, "But really hime, I feel fine-glack!"

The boy was interrupted once again, when Fai came prancing in the room and shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

It beeped a moment later and Fai looked at it quizzically. Fortuantly this was one fo the few worlds he could read the writing in.

He then looked up at Syaoran with a mock firm look, "Now, now Syaoran, you have a temp of 104.5 farentheit. No more being brave, just let Fai-mommy and Sakura-chan take care of you!" He ordered, waggling his finger like he was chastising a small child.

As he and Sakura sped off to do god knows what, Syaoran could only sit there bewildered and slightly dizzy due to fever, "Fai M-mommy?" He questioned, already exhausted.

Kurogane just sighed, "Just let them do what they want, it saves a lot of trouble, believe me."

"Kuro-daddy, start a fire in the fire place will you, thank's dear!" Fai had poked his head around the or and blew a kiss in the ninja's direction before retreating once again behind it.

Kurogane twitched and seemed to continue to do so for a while before he finally managed to stop and have a god growl/sigh. He shortly after got started on a fire, since even he admitted with the kid's cold, it was much needed.

Figuring it was safe for now, Syaoran stood up and stumbled over towards Kurogane,

"I wouldn't if I were you. The mage may be annoyingly cheerful but he's persistent. I was just kidding when I said I'd break your legs to get you to sit down, but that guy will probably take out any movement whatsoever."

Syaoran gave the older man a doubtful look, "I wanted to see if you needed help. Besides, I don't think Fai-san would…"

There was a taping of a foot on the other side of the room.

Fai was still smiling, but he took the stance of an agitated woman, crossing his arms at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, must you be so stubborn?" He said, still smiling cheerfully but walking forward and shoving Syaoran towards the couch once again.

Before the boy could do anything, both the mage and the princess had wrapped his legs so tightly in a thick blanket that he could no longer feel his toes. He blinked, amazed, Kurogane-san had been right!

Next thing he knew, there was a piping ht bowl of soup in his lap, courtesy of Sakura. The way she sat leaning forward expectantly, he knew that she wanted him to eat it. He took a hesitant first bite, then gave her a smile.

"This is very good hime,"

The young girl smiled, blushing a little "Fair san helped me make it!"

Syaoran, ever polite despite the situation, turned out the older blonde, "thank you, Fai-san…"

Fai gave his trademark smile, and ruffled the boys hair, "Sure, just get better soon."

Both children watched curiously as Fai walked away towards the font door, grabbing and dragging Kurogane with him on the way

The blonde turned back, "Mokana, take good care of the children, mommy and daddy will be back soon! Make sure Syaoran-kun eats all of his soup Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded vigilantly, "Hai!"

Syaoran, decided to do as he was told this once, sipping his soup as he heard Kurogane shouting many profanities a the blonde on the way out. However, just his once, he was happy to have been included in this joke.

**like i said,i was bored. If you liked it review please!**


	2. Diaper days

**...Meh, i got bored again, but usually that means you guys enjoy yourselves X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**

It scarcley happened, when the tsubasa gang could have time to just chill out and relax. It was even more of an oddity to have it completley quiet, save for movment of a book page or the crackle of a fire.

To be honest, Syaoran was a little too concerned with how quiet Fai and Mokana were being to enjoy it. He could see by the way Kurogane stiffend whenever Fai even moved, the ninja felt the same way he did.

"...I'm bored, lets tell stories!"Mokna chirped finally. Syaoran sighed, he knew it couldn't last forever.

Fai put down his book that he pretended he could read and rested his chin in his hands, leaning on his knees, "What types of stories Mokana-chan?"

The white bunny type thin hopped on top of his favorite ninja's head, "It isn't dark enough for scary stories, so lets tell stories from our memories. It would be a good way to see how much of Sakura's feathers have helped!"

Sakura smiled, "It think that's a good idea Moko-chan!"

"Mokana will start! What was Sakura like as a baby?"

Sakura coke her head tot he side in htought, while the others waited patienly.

"U-um...well i don't remeber exaclty myself, but i do have a memorey of my father telling me about it. He said i was a very good baby, but i always wanted to be where he was or where mother was, and that i always wanted to be held...especially when someone was sad."

Mokana giggled, jumping into the girls arms, "Mokana bets Sakura was a very cute baby!"

"No doubt about that!" Fai agreed, smiling serenly, before he turned to the brown hiared boy next to the princess, "and you Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran blinked an gave a sheepish look, "Well, i doubt anyone knows, my father found me when i was about seven years old...so I truly don't know."

Mokana laughed, hopping on the boy's head next, "Mokana thinks Syaoran was a curious baby, the type that always got into everything to see what it was!"

Everyone else made a noise of agreement and Syaoran blushed in embarrassment.

Kurogane refused to talk about himself after that, and Fai gave vague answers but nothing really worhty of conversation. It left Mokana pouting as the children went to bed, and the other two went back to whatever they were doing. So the white pork bun opted to play spy, and pretended to fall asleep, rollign onto it's side with a flop like an over-plump strawberry.

After a minute the Mokana heard, "It's finally asleep?"

"Looks like." Fai answered the grumpy Kurogane.

"Wonder what it was getting at, asking the brats questions like that....then again i don't think i want to know." Mokana resisted the urge to puff indignantly and listned once again.

"Hmm, well it would be interesting woudln't it. the children have grown up so fast, we don't get to see what they were like as cute little babies.."

"You're as weird as the pork bun..." Kurogane growled.

Mokana didn't bother to listen anymore, becasue it was struck with a brilliant and wicked idea. Wicked in the fun way. He plotted in his head for the next morning....

///

the next morning...

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura called cheerfully, walking into the rented kitchen the group shared.

"Good morning princess, fancy some pancakes?" Fai asked, patting the princess on the head as she walked past.

"Yes please, is there anything i can help with?"

Fai was about to answer when he saw Syaoran come in the room, adjusting the collar on his shirt. and smiled smugly, "How about you keep Syaoran company, while i fix you both breakfast?"

He resisted laughing when he saw Sakura blush and nod shyly. the two kids chatted at the table, soon joined by Kurogane, who opted to stand leaning against the counter with a cup of tea instead of actual breakfast.

Before the topic of how they were going to find Sakura's feather came up, Mokana bounded in the room, looking freakishly more happy if possible.

"Mokana has an idea of what we should do today!" It sang, leading two of the kitchen's ocupants to brace themselves, while the other two looked on innocently.

"What is it Moko-chan?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. The white pork bun giggled, jumping on the table in front of the two youngest of the tsubasa group.

"Hold still now, Mokana is going to trun you two into babies so we can see what you were like, won't that be fun?"

"EEEEEHHHH???!!!" both teens cried out, Kurogane cursed and Fai just continued to smile. Mokana had already started to puff up then spit out blue sparkly dust, when Kurogane grabbed the pork bun to try and stop it. But it was too late, the dust already had covered both kids in a good layer. Next thing, there was a pop, and two piles of clothes fell on the floor.

///////

"Well, isn't this an adventure!" Fai observed, holding the squirmy infant Syaoran still while he tried to pull a shirt his size on him.

"How can you be so calm about this?! THE PORK BUN TURNED THE BRATS INTO FREAKIN BABIES!!!" Kurogane screamed. The infant Sakura whimpered in his lap, having already been changed.

"Stop that Kuro-puu, your scaring Sakura-chan!" Fai scolded, wagging his finger at the still livid ninja.

Kurogane groaned in frustration, but nontheless made an extreme effort to lower his voice,

"Just what are we going to do then?" he grumbled.

Fai humed a little, setting Syaoran down so he could crawl where he wanted, making sure to keep a watchful eye on him,

"Well, Mokana did say, before you oh so graciously threw him out the window, that the spell would last 24 hours. so all we have to do is wait it out, then things can go to normal."

"Yeah right." Kurogane leered at the mage, but then snapped his attention to a cabinet on the far end of the room, which had started to rock dangerously back and forth.

"Syaoran-kun!" Fai cried out, seeing the baby digging in one of the lower shelves clumsily, trying to pull out a book. the magician snatched the infant out of harms way as the unbalanced cabinet started to fall, leaving Kurogane to catch it with Sakura cradled in one of his arms.

Sakura giggled, clapping her hands when the ninja set the cabinet upright again. Fai attmepted one of his silly whistles, "Good job Kuro-chii!"

"Shut up!"

Fai paid him no mind, instead turning his attention to the baby Syaoran, who was fiddling with the book, his 'prize'.

"Mokana was right, you are a curious little one arent you?"

Syaoran looked at him with those big brown eyes, unaware of the danger he had put himself in. He reached out and touched Fai's mouth with his fingers, gurgling his own little baby language.

"Kawaii!" Fai smiled, nuzzling the baby with his nose. Syaroan tried to push him away, whining to be let down. Fai did as he wished,but then turned his attention to Sakura, who had started her own one sided conversatin with Kurogane.

Balanced perfeclty int he man's arms, the little princess leaned up on her knees and toucehd his face as well, playing with his ear lobes and tlakign to him as if he was th most interestinghting inthe world.

"Bshaa! Iglishmmm !" She cooed, giving an open mouthed baby kiss to the wide eye'd ninja's cheek.

"Aww, Sakura-chan loves her daddy!"

"Your treading on reeeaal thin ice mage...your lucky the brats are in here." He said, lowering Sakura to the floor quickly. The little girl paid it no mind and crawled over to Syaran, continueing her conversation with him. The boy looked at her with those inquisitive little eyes and touchd one of her brown curls gingelry as they hung around her neck. Baby Sakura giggled in reslut, leaping on top of her new playmate in a clumsy hug.

"Kuro-sama, go and get the camera!"

"The what?"

//////

"Yoo hoo! Syaoran kun, where have you gone?" Fai called throughout the house, not sounding serious at all.

"I can't believe you lost him again!" Kurogane exclaimed, exasperated when he saw Fai prance aroudn a corner.

"Not to worry Kuro-pon, i found him! He just wanted to play with your sword!"

"He WHAT?!!"

Fai laughed, setting the infant down on the ground, only for him to be scooped up by kurogane.

"This kid isn't touching the ground until we get him a leash." Kurogane stated, his tone was dead serious. Fai only sighed as if dealig with a difficult teenager,

"Yes, whatever puts your mind at ease kuro-tan, really, you are such a protective daddy!"

Kurogane shot a look upwards a the magician, glaring, "I am not, i just don;'t want him touching my stuff!"

Fai giggled, "Kuro-daddy is in denial. I'm going to go prepare some food for the little ones, so you play with them for a while."

Kurogane's eyes widened, "Wait, no, you tkae them! I don't know anything about kids!"

Fai merely gave Kurogane a pat on the shoudler, "Would you rather cook?"

Kurogane shivered, "Just hurry up."

Fai merely smiled, then leaned in to the babies, "Mommy will be back soon, be good for daddy!"

Kurogane watched him run to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath at how the mage was having entirely too much fun with this.

The ninja plunked himslef and the babies down onthe floor int he living room, but not before tying the string form his swords scabbard genlty around Syaoran's ankle, making sure it wouldn't actually hurt the little one. As predicted, before only second could pass, before Syaoran realized his sudden freedom and decided that the curtains needed to be investigated. Before he could get too far however, Kurogane would softly pull the string, so Syaoran would be dragged back to the ninja's side, where he couldn't cause harm.

After a while, Syaoran forgot what his original intent was and decided playing this game was much more fun, and would collapse in squeals when he was dragged back along the soft carpet floor. Kurogane tried to resist, but soon the baby boy's joyful giggles caused a smirk to crawl up his face in amusment.

However it didn't last long, when he heard a soft whimper come from his lap. He looked down to see Sakura gazing at him with those doeful green eyes, pleading for attention. He had grown so accustomed to her being tucked into his elbow like that, he had forgotten her presence....had he ever even put her down since that morning?

To remedy this situation, Kurogane started to lower her to the ground so she could play with Syaoran, but a sudden wail caused him to panic and bring her back up again. Had he hurt her somehow?

But no, as soon as she was back in his arms she gripped his shirt and nuzzled into his chest, sighing contently.

The ninja raised an eyebrow, why was this kid so attached to him? There was no way he thought it was cute! cute was for sissies, like the mage! It didn't matter how big her eyes were or...how nicely she seemed to nestle in his arms.

Kurogane, decieding that giving the princess attention was the best way to avoid a bawling baby, quickly glanced at the door to make sure the mage was coming. When he pronounced it all clear, he genlty began to pet the princess's hair comfortingly.

The infant cooed, lookgn up at him and smiling.

"Aww, such a little daddy's girl!"

Kurogane twitched as Fai entered the room, damn it.

The blonde froze in place when he saw the rope around Syaoran's ankle, and sweat dropped. He shook his head and silently untied the baby, picking him up as well as Sakura. Sakura fussed for a moment, then realized that Fai wasn't going to put her down, and once agian nestled the elbow of her current guardian.

Kurogane tried to ignore the small feelign of possesiveness girp him as he saw the yougn princess carried away to be fed.

/////

"What pretty pictures Syaoran-kun, but food is for eating, not for playing!" Fai stated, tapping the boy's nose, watching the baby blink and rub his appendage offendedly. He gave Fai an indignant whine then went back to his finger painting in the pea mush Fai had made.

Fai merely laughed, spooning another glob into Sakura's mouth then tyring to do so with what was left of Syaorans. Syaroan would accept it...sort of. He would open his mouth, but it would all dribble back out when he started to concentrate on spreading the mush on his place at the table.

After another fifteen minutes of this, Fai pronunced them good and fed, depsite how half of the mush had been spread on themselves isntead of in thier mouthes.

Keeping both kids in thier seats, he ran the tap with luke warm water into a wash tub, filling it with bubble bath that Yuuko had graciously sent over. the tub was big enough for both infants, so the mage carefully plunked both of them, sitting up in the bubbles. He let both children splash and play for a moment,before he grabbed a soft wash cloth, and began to wipe the girme away form thier tiny hands. Sakura leaned into it, but Syaoran didn't, fussing because when Fai wiped his mouth he coudln't play and examine the bubbles.

"You seem to have gotten used to this quick.." Kurogane observed, surprised the blonde even if he didn't show it. The tall ninja plopped a bundle of clothes for the babies to change into.

Fai smiled, shielding Sakura's face as he poured water over her head, "So have you Kuro-tan, i didn't even have to ask for you to bring the clothes."

Kurogane growled, " Stop trying to change the subject! you know what i'm getting at, how is it that you think you can get so close to these brats, enough to care for them as you are in this situation, and not expect them to wonder about your past as well? Whatever your's running from, you'd better get yourself prepared, all you'll end up doing is hurting them and yourself...but that's what you wanted from the begging isn't it, to hurt yourself. Coward." Kurogane stomped out of the room as soon as his speech was over.

Fai's smile didn't falter untill the ninja was gone. Soon, as the stomps faded into the distnace, Fai's face dropped, and a thoughtful and sad as Kurogane's words echoed in his head.

The two infants looked at each other uncertainly, sensign something was wrong. Both started to whine and fuss, feeling uneasy.

Fai snapped out of his reverie, bending so he was eye level witht he infants, "What's wrong little ones?"

His smile turned itno a look of shock, when Sakura reached forward and held his face, gazing at him with unsettled green eyes. She whimpered a little, looking up at him questionalby as if to ask 'What's wrong?' Syaoran grabbed onto his arm with the same look on his face.

Fai blinked, then grabbed a towel for both babies and wrapped them into them, hugging them at the same time.

"Thank you..." he whispered, smiling whistfully

////////

After a few more hours with similar adventures, (including a diaper changing worthy of it's own story) both adults settled exhaustedly intot he fornt room, Kurogane with Skura, Fai with Syaoran.

Both adutls had not spoken much other than about the children, both refused to bring up the topic of before again. but that's how it always was.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other again, wide innocent eyes communicating silently. Sakura, reahed out to Syaoran, bekoning him to come there. Syaoran pushed agianst Fai as the magician looked down at him confusedly,

"Now what's wrong?" He muttered, letting the boy slip to his hands and knees in front of him. However, his eyes shot open in surprise, when Syaoran pulled himself to his feet, wobbling unsteadily.

"Kuro-boro look look!" He said excitedly. Kurogane looked up from where he was staring at Sakura's little act, his eyes going wide as well when he saw the boy.

Syaoran reached his arms out towards Kurogane, rockingback and forth and takin a hesitant step, falling over on his bottom a secodn later.

Fai braced hismelf for the child to start crying, but no, not our syaoran. the boy narrowed his eyes determinedly, once agian pushing himself up and staring dead on to his 'father'.

"You can do it, way to go Syaoran-kun!" Fai cheered as Syaoran took a few shakey steps forward, before falling into Kurogane's lap.

The boy looked up at Kurogane, brown eyes sparkilng with pride, he laughed happily up at the uncertian ninja. Fai merely watched with his head resting in his hands, smiling.

"Uh....good job kid." Kurogane relented, patting the boy on the head. Syaoran giggled, grabbing onto the hand happily.

Sakura smiled, kissing Syaoran on the cheek as congratulations.

"Awww," Fai crooned, Kurogane merely rolled his eyes.

Sakura then decided it was her turn to make the trek. She hesitanlty stuck a leg out, standing up by supporting herself agaisnt Kurogane's shoulder. Her first step ultimatly had the same outcome as Syaoran's, but after two or more tries, she soon fell giggling proudly into Fai's waiting arms.

"That's my girl.." Fai smiled, when Sakura kissed him as well. The magician looked up serenly at the ninja, "Can you believe it, we taught them how to walk!"

Kurogane stared at him for a moment, but then slowly gave a smirk in agreement, feeling for some reaspn that they had accomplished something much bigger than that.

///////////

Syaoran Groaned, literally rolling out of bed and onto his feet late the next morning. He looked in the mirror, smoothing out his hair which had gotten even more unruly over night. He looked down to see that his pajama's hung off of him in a strange way, like they hadn't fit properly that night..but...that couldn't be right?

Come to think of it, the boy could remeber nothing about last night at all. He remebered Mokana coming into the room, and saying something crazy, but after that it was all fuzzy.

He looked up when he heard a knock on his door,

"It's open!" He called. fai poked his head in the door.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" the blonde asked,

syaorna blinked, the blonde's eyes suggested they knew soemthign he did not, but the boy simply shrugge it off, "Good morning Fai-san. Fine i guess...why?"

Fai smirked, and proceeded to tell the entire sotry of yesterday's events. As he went on, Syoran's face got redder and reder, and sputtered out apologies here and there.

"I'm sorry to have troubled the both of you, you and Kurogane-san that is, I mean..well.."

Fai laughed, walking forward and tapping Syaoran on the nose just as he had yesterday. Syaoran held his nose in shock.

"Don't apologize, you were a very cute baby Syaoran, despite how pokey you were."

Similar events were taking place in the room over, with Kurogane and Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Kurogane-san. It must have bothered you how clingy I was, was I heavy?"

Kurogne looked off to the side stubbornly, but seeing the princess's guilty face sighed, "No. You were down right puny, not even an effort to lift you."

Sakura smiled up at him, "I'm glad...thank you, for taking such good care of me and Syaoran.."

Kurogane glanced down at her, then slowly brought his hand up, petting her hair like he had the day before, "Your welcome kid..."

**I think i may have gone a little oveboard with this....but it was too damn fun to stop! anway, i'm sure someone out there enjoyed it. Read and review if you liked it please!**


	3. Sleepy eyes

**Hello again, hope you enjoy this as much as you did the last one!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or the song 'Pour l'amour d'un enfant'**

**Pour l'amour d'un enfant **

**Arrêter le temps **

**Et la ronde Vagabonde **

**Des tourments **

** D'un regard Pour un soir **

**Arrêter l'histoire **

**Sur l'instant Où doucement **

**Viens l'espoir **

** Au dehors Viendra l'aurore **

**Ouvrir ses ailes **

**Et poser sur tes paupières **

**Dans ton sommeil **

**Un morceau du ciel**

Both Fai and Kurogane, to this day, could not understand how the boy kept himself standing. Through all of the heart wrenching hardships, ad physical trauma that would send even adults into the deepest depths of fear they had. And yet, here was this boy, still very much a child though he had been forced to grow up far too fast. they both admired his determination, even when it put him in danger. but they were both there to pull him back again, remind him that he was indeed still a child and they were there to support him. Thus was the result of thier rapidly growing friendship.

Of course, sometimes Syaoran refused to let his burden be lessened, even if it was for his own good.

One such time was in the country of Vectesserie, a country very much like Jade, people included. this time however, this world's Mr. Grossum had generously volunteered his home instead of a power hungry doctor. His expansive library had instantly taken in Syaoran, who made a beeline and had already stacked at least five in front of him 2 seconds after Grossum told them they were welcome to explore it. The others would check on him in amusment every few hours, finding him in the exact same spot, pouring himself over all of the information which held the smallest clues to Sakura's feather. However, both adults began to feel a twinge of concern when they found the boy again the next morning, dark bags under his eyes and very much without sleep. However they did not want to disturb him until it had certainly gotten out of hand...that time had come close to midnight that night, when the boy had even yet to put a book down.

"The kid's going to collapse of sleep deprivation before he can even reach for the feather.." Kurogane pointed out grumpily, "Lets just toss the kid in his room and lock the door till he's slept,"

"Now now Kuro-puu, lets try to persuade him before we resort to such actions, i know daddy's worried about his son." Fai patted Kurogane's spiky hair. The man looked like he was about to yell, when Fai quickly opened the door to the library and scampered in, making the ninja exhale his frustration loudly, slightly put out.

"Syaoran-kun, bedtime!" Fai cooed, startling the young boy after hours of silence.

"G-good evening Fai-san, i wasn't expecting you to still be up." Both adults were slightly relieved to find that the book was not indeed glued to his fingertips, as he closed it and set it down to talk with his two companions.

Kurogane hmphed skeptically, "Look who's talking, kid."

Syaoran blinked, eyes stinging slightly from fatigue yet too stubborn in his own way to admit it. If he did the others would worry, and make him sleep. H didn't want to sleep, that was when the nightmare's came, that was when he couldn't work to keep them away. That was when his thoughts could be only on Sakura.

"I-uh.." He trailed off, but he could tell by the looks on the two elder men, they were not about to let this go, and let him pull another all nighter. So Syaoran, mentally sending an apology to both, did the only thing he could. He tried to stall.

"I've found a lot of useful information, like here, this book tells a legend close tot he towns suspicions of a mysterious power. As we've discovered in our past travels, it could very well be the princess's feather." Syaoran opened the book again and pointed tot he text for the other two to see.

"Is that so?" Fai trailed off, winking at the incredulous ninja glaring at him. Obviously Kurogane wanted to know if Fai had ben so easily distracted.

The blonde proved him wrong though, when he walked forward to sit in an armchair by Syaoran's side, placing a gentle hand on the boys upperback, just where his shoulders looked uncomfortably hunched over. Kurogane joined them soon after, keeping an eye on both to see just what would happen next.

Syaoran continued to babble on about what he thought could be leads to Sakura's memory, and Fai nodded every so often to assure he was listening, but also started to trace soothing circles on Syaoran's aching back, making his bunched up nerves relax unconciously. Syaoran didn't seem to notice, but Kurogane noticed with slight humor that the child's eyes started to droop sleepily. It wasn't until Fai had started to softly hum something that sounded suspiciously like a lullaby, that Syaoran figured out what the blonde was doing.

"Fai-san..please stop.." Syaoran looked up, polite as always, but Kurogane could definetly detect a hint of annoyance in those determined (and currently bloodshot) brown eyes.

Fai grinned sheepishly at being caught, and took his hand off the boys back and held them up in apology, "Can't blame me for trying..." He chuckled, "Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy just wanted their little Syaoran to get some rest."

Kurogane growled his protest with this comment

Syaoran merely sighed, "I thank you both for your concern, but truly i'll be fine. what is most important is finding the princess's feathers. Since we have no assurance of where it is, i can't stop working until i do. Once i have a secure idea of where it is, i'll have plenty of time to rest, so please don't worry." He finished with smile, hoping it would pacify the two.

like THAT was ever gonna happen...

"That never stopped you before. When this all started, except for the very begining, you slept when you needed to because there was nothing we could do about the feather at that moment. But now you've started avoiding it like it was death itself. No....i think soemhting else is going on here, and your using the princess as a distraction." Kurogane accused, staring unmercifully down at the boy.

Syaoran glanced away, unable to meet his gaze. He knew that Syaoran's fear of the nightmares would betray his assuring attitude.

"No...i-i dont....i mean, "He stammered, searchign blindly for a logical answer.

"Syaoran, "Fai interuppted, "Do you trust us?"

That made syaran's head pop straight back up, "Of course i do!" He exclaimed, then looked down sheepishly at his outburst, "you both have sacrificed so much for me and the princess...it's because of you and all of your help that the princess is still...alive today," Syaoran gulped after the last part, trying not to let the horrible memory of almost losing his most important person invade once again. "If I didn't trust both of you...we would never have made it this far..." Syaoran finished. Kurogane looked away at the somewhat sappy show of appreciation, but secretly felt his fondness for the child grow. Fai didn't bother to hide his, pulling the boy into a hug and running his fingers through his brown hair assuringly, it was so maternal Kurogane felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Syaoran-kun is such a good kid. Doesn't Kuro-puu think so too?"

Kurogane glanced at both of them, noticing that not only Fai was givig him a curious look.

He closed his eyes, "You'v got guts kid...and potential. when you learn to take care of your_self _as well as the ones around you, you'll make a decent swordsman."

Syaoran linked then beamed, his chest swelling in what he knew was pride. He had worked hard to gain that compliment from his mentor. He closed his eyes contentdly, letting out a happy and tired sigh, relaxing into Fai's embrace finally.

Fai smiled down at him, rubbing soothing circles on his back once again.

"I'm no sure what's troubling you Syaoran-kun, but me and kuro-pon are always here to keep an eye on you, we'll make sure you make it out alright..."

"And the princess too right?" Syaoran asked sleepily.

Fai blinked at the uncharacteristicly childish tone Syaoran had taken in this state, he chuckled, "Of course, Sakura-chan too."

"Good..." Syaoran relaxed again

after a few moments, the two adults thought that the child may have fallen asleep. that was before Fai suddenly felt Syaoran trembling slightly.

"I don't want to sleep....i don't like it..." Syaoran mumbled in his sleep.

"Why not Syaoran-kun? Do you have nightmares?" He shot a curious look at the ninja, who shrugged in response

Syaoran 'mmed' slightly as an answer, "I don't like it....he can't be, but that voice.....i'm frightened.." Syaoran finished, convincing the others that he was only slightly concious if he addmited such a thing.

Fai ran his hand through the boy's hair once again, "Don't be scared. We're right here, we'll protect you." He knew this was al he can see, it was obvious they would not get any answers other than brief and vague snippets of what the boy was going through.

"Promise?" The boy whimpered slighlty, his trembling stopping with the blonde's reassuring.

Fai rose an eyebrow at Kurogane, whcih was returned by the ninja. Finally the raven haired man reached forward with a 'hmmph' and ruffled hte boy's hair gently.

"Just go to sleep runt."

Syaoran seemed to take this as an answer, and soon Fai heard the boy's calm and quiet snores. He chuckled in amusment.

"What are we going to do with you Syaoran-kun? You're just too young to deal with everything by yourself..."

Kurogane sighed in agreement, before pushing hmself out of the comfortable armchair to sling the boy gently over his shoulder. He silently trekked up to he child's room with Fai trailing behind expectantly.

After he set him on the bed, Fai pulled the covers aorund thier younger com panion, smoothing the troubled expression from his face and brushig his bangs away from his eyes.

"Sleep well little one." Fai murmered to the boy, before turning to leave.

Kurogane followed, but stopped to look at his pupil form the doorway.

Syaoran had a soft and content smile on his face, finally, if for this night only, able to soundly sleep.

Kurogane smiled, then shook his head, softly closing the door behind him.

Les secrets de la nuit

_**Veillent sur ta vie**_

_**Tu t'endors Et dans ton corps**_

_**Tu guéris**_

_**...Tu guéris**_

**Read and review please. I used the french version of 'flying dreams' in secret of nimh, i used it because if you get the direct translation it really fits to Syaoran. that and in the english dub Fai speaks french when mokona isn't around.**


	4. Little one:part 1: The Escape

**Okay, this si sort of meant as a cool mystery/family story. But i didn't feel like going through the whole thing with creating a new story, so i'll just put it into parts in this one. Enjoy! Takes place before outo country.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tsubasa chronicle or the song "Someone's waiting for you"**

By all appearances she was the same as any other servant in the Daisuko household. She was tiny, dirty, and weak. Her large eyes were soft and brown, but still ever so sad for such a young child. Her cinnamon colored hair hung in clumps to her waist, wild form lack of care. The spirit once bright in her eyes was long gone, snuffed by the master's cruel behavior.

But still, in the dead of night, when everyone else was asleep and she was sure to be alone and unheard, the little girl would creep to the nearest window. Folding her little hands, she would bow her head and pray, pray for someone, some_thing_ to save her. She prayed if she so deserved, which she doubted, to send her an angel, if only to keep her company for just a little while.

**Be brave little one.**

**Make a wish for each sad little tear.**

**Hold your head up though no one is near**

**Someone's waiting for you.**

After her heart felt wish was uttered, salty tears would slip through her eyes and down her cheeks. She never wished so badly for someone to hug her than those moments. She would shakily get into her 'bed', in reality just a spare peace of cloth laying on the floor, and curl up to sleep troubled.

**Don't cry little one.**

**There'll be a smile where a frown use to be**

**You'll be part of the love that you see.**

**Someone's waiting for you.**

**Always keep a little prayer in your pocket**

**and you're sure to see the light.**

**Soon there'll be joy and happiness**

**and your little world will be bright**

But tonight, unlike so many others before..

Her wish was finally heard…

A bright light shone to the little girl's back, as the sky drooped into a tear drop, that splattered in the distance. The cries of panic at the sudden drop falling on deaf ears as the child slept.

**Have faith little one**

**'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.**

**You must try to be brave little one.**

**Someone's waiting to love you…..**

//////

Sakura could smell the wildflowers all around them and the wet trees and plants from the morning dew. The sun embraced her face as her eyes fluttered open.

Stretching and hearing the pop of her shoulders, the desert princess looked sleepily at her surroundings to find her three companions up and about already. Not that that was unusual.

"yay! Sakura-chan's up!" Mokona chirped, nuzzling it's fuzzy head underneath her chin.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-chan!" Fai greeted cheerfully, helping her out of her makeshift bed.

Kurogane grunted, and Syaoran smiled in his usual way, happy to see the princess was awake.

Fai opened his mouth to ask what their next course of action would be, now that they had refreshend but were still very lost in a strange forest, when a clear and sharp voice shot through the calm air.

"You there, State your business!"

Kurogane and Syaoran got into a defensive position, Fai shielding Sakura protectively of to the side. The guards that had happend upon them made to charge, when a snide and menacingly calm voice stopped them dead.

"Enough." It was icily quiet and commanding. An important looking man came through the brush, holding a catch of hunted rabbit on a ring by his side. Sakura winced at the sight.

"The witch informed me that foreigners would be coming. They are honored guests. Come, time is not something I like to waste when it can be used for other purposes."

The introduction had been so fast, the others hesitated before following him to his estate.

/////

"Yummy yum yum! This looks great!!" Mokona shouted in appreciation upon seeing a large feast spread on the table in front of them.

"Please, eat." The man said, his coal black eyes piercing each and every one of them as he leaned onto his folded hands, making him appear mysterious and sinister.

Syaoran squeezed the princess hand when it took hold of his, this man, there was something horrible about him.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Fai politely offered, smiling as always, Kurogane glared at the man, trying to size him up for what he really was. But the mask he wore was well made and maintained.

The man raised an eyebrow at Kurogane, questioning his stare. Kurogane turned his head lazily away, letting the man know he wasn't about to explain it to him.

Nevertheless, the man 'hmmmed' happily.

"My name is Yamiru Daisuko, I am the owner and master of this estate. Everything at the table was grown here, our wine is actually how we make such a...privilaged lifestyle.

The man liked to ear himself talk.

"Everything is delicious…" Syaoran assured him, searching the other man's face for any sign of deceit or betrayal.

"As I've told you before, the time-space witch, Yuko I believe her name is, told me of your coming. I owe her quite a few favors for past….help. so please make yourself comfortable. She has told me you are looking for something…what exactly is it?"

Yamiru's lizard yellow eyes glinted in greed. Syaoran knew then that he could not, under any circumstances, let this man be made aware of the feathers existence.

"Actually, we are just looking to see-"

Fai let out a loud sigh of appreciation as he finished his drink, successfully leading a distraction so Syaoran could think of a lie.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was the best wine in he country."

The man blinked, then smirked, "I never said it was the best but thank you.."

So the man liked to hear himself talk, and liked to be praised.

"Hear, let me get you another glass, MIYU!!"

the man's furious scream frightened Sakura and she jumped. Yamiru glared at the doorway until a little girl, no more than 9, stumbled in, looking positively terrified.

Mokona's eyes bugged "Mekkyo!" (pay attention to this, it'll be explained later!)

When the child made eye contact, Fai was positive Kurogane noticed it as well. The blonde threw looks between his young traveling companions on the other side of the table, and the little girl. Kurogane made a slight noise in the back of his throat in recognitions as well.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Fai's signal to look and Sakura merely blinked curiously. Both looked to the little girl, and soon realized what Fai meant.

Syaoran's thoughts raced. This little girl, Miyu…if her hair was shorter she would look just like Sakura...only…with HIS eyes!

"It's about bloody time. Hurry up and pour this wise young man another drink." Yamiru spoke coldly.

The child had it's head bowed, but nodded silently, quivering as she held the pot of wine closer to her and walked toward the blonde. However, there was a lump in the carpet where the chair had pushed it up, and she soon tripped under the heavy load and lack of balance.

Yamiru's bellow of fury could be heard throughout the house, and even Kurogane reached for his sword in weariness.

The cruel man stood up and kicked the child in the ribs in punishment. Making his 'guest's stand up in alarm.

He paid them no mind though, blinded by rage.

"Foolish, useless child! Look what you have done. All of this wine, spoiled. I'll never make a profit over any of it!"

The man went to kick her again,

"Stop!!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time, feeling both their hearts lurch in panic and rage for the child's sake. Syaoran rushed forward and shoved the man away, while Sakura pulled the little girl close to her, not seeing the child's shocked and confused look.

Fai and Kurogane were quick to react to this bold twist of events, Fai stood in front of the huddled girls, smiling but a hidden menace beneath his eyes if the man attempted to do any more harm to either of them. Mokona stood on his shoulder nervous. Kurogane stood by Syaoran, waiting to see what the kid chose to do.

"Stop this please! What do you gain from terrorizing a child?!" Syaoran glared at Yamiru, feeling his protective side usually reserved for Sakura, for some reason, extending to the little girl.

The man's yellow eyes widened at their strange kindness to the child. A child they did not know, whom they only just met. His first instinct was to throw tem out for questioning in his actions, but he knew that the Witch would find out. And although he did not fear much, he did fear the witch.

He closed his eyes a breathed deeply. His form relaxed as he stood straight, "I suppose you are right. I apologize for losing my composure."

"You shouldn't apologize to us, you should apologize to Miyu-chan." Sakura suggested, glaring unaffectedly a the man.

"that's right you big bully!!" Mokona shouted.

The little girl squeezed Sakura's arm a little to get her attention.

And suddenly a voiced so small and soft came, like a timid little bell.

"No Miss…it was Miyu's fault….Miyu should apologize to Master Daisuko…"

Sakura stared at the little girl in shock. After the treatment she had just went through, she still felt that this man deserved the apology…

_just how much cruelty have you put this poor little thing through_? Sakura thought, glancing at the man as if one would look at a monster.

Yamiru Daisuko looked back at the girl, unfazed by her judgment. And Sakura knew that he was jus that, a monster who used an innocent child as a whipping stool for his hate and anger. Her arms wrapped tighter around the little girl despite her plea to take the blame. Her heart ached with sadness and pity, for this child that looked so much like Syaoran and herself. She wanted to stand up with the child In her arms and run. She wanted Mokona to take them all to the next world so she could bring the little girl to safety.

Fai glanced at Sakura's eyes widened a little. He closed his eyes, already predicting the future.

////

"You want to _what_?" Kurogane asked, looking rather exasperated.

Sakura winced, feeling bad for once again inconveniencing her friends, "If it is possible…maybe…we could take Miyu-chan..with..us?" She squeaked a little under Kurogane's dissaproving gaze. Fai laughed, patting the raven haired man despite the danger of such an action. Mokona laughed on top of his shoulder

"Now, now daddy, no scaring the children!"

"Yeah daddy!"

"**I told you to stop that!"**

Syaoran ignored the rucus that ensewed and sat, pondering next to the princess. Why did this child look like a strange mix between him and Sakura? She could almost be their…their..

Syaoran suddenly blushed so hard Sakura grew concerned that he had caught a fever.

_'T-that's impossible! I'm a commoner, she's a princess, why on earth would we have a-a- _

"Syaoran-kun? Are you feeling alright? Your face is so red…"

The adults stopped their fighting just in time to see a beet red Syaoran with Sakura's hand on his forehead. Fai cooed something about young love.

The group was having so much 'fun' that they almost didn't notice the prescense hiding beyond the doorframe in the dark hallway.

Kurogane, however, was quick to sense it, and reach for his sword.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He commanded quietly, his tone lacking the cruelty Yamiru's had but still just as forceful.

There was a faint squeak of fright, and a shadow ducked even further int the darkness, but not totally disappearing.

Kurogane was aobut to shout, but Fai clamped a hand over his mouth before he could.

Kurogane's protests were muffled, when Fai turned towards the doorway.

"There's no reason to be afraid little one, come inside please…"

there was a pause, and slowly, the little girl form dinner peeked around the corner, staring curiously at all of them and clutching something to her chest.

"It's miyu-chan!" Mokona cheered. The little girl hastily put a finger to her lips, her sad brown eyes turning fearful.

"D-Daisuko-sama will get mad again if he knew Miyu was here…but.."

She scurried into the room with her head bowed as the others silenced themselves. She stopped in front of Syaoran and Sakura and looked up, blushing as she realized that both were looking at her.

She hugged the thing to her chest, before thrusting it outward towards the two.

Both teens blinked and looked down to see a crudely made rag doll, hanging limply in the girls outstretched hands.

"Miyu wants to thank you all…for sticking up for her…Miyu knows you didn't have to do it..should not have done it.."She added sadly.

She pushed the doll towards the teens once again, and Sakura, finally understanding, placed her hand on the doll. She was alarmed however to find Miyu was shaking and silently crying.

"Miyu-chan what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. The boys could only watch in equal confusion.

Miyu sniffled, "H-her name is Sari..please take good care of her!" she sobbed slightly.

Fai suddenly smiled in realization, the doll wasn't just something the girl picked up on the street, it was HERS, and apparently very special.

Sakura realized this as well, and curled the little girl's hand around the doll and pushed it back towards her.

"But that's _your_ Sari, I can't take it.."

Despite the amount of tears pouring down her face, Miyu shook her head vigourously, and pushed the doll back towards Sakura, "But this is all Miyu has to give! Miyu doesn't know what else to give as thanks but her Sari!"

Her cries were hushed in her fear of her master, but Sakura still felt the tug at her heartstrings as the child tried to give the only thing she had in her gratitude to the little kindness the group had shown her.

Sakura finally smiled, and on instinct, pulled the little girl into her lap, cradling her as if she was her mother. It surprised Miyu as much as it surprised Syaoran and the others.

"Miyu-chan" Sakura murmered, smiling warmly, "Thank you, but I don't want to take something so precious to you away from you. How about, instead of giving your Sari to us, we just call it even at the kindness you had to offer it. That's plenty for us.."

Miyu sniffled again, hesitatingly wrapping her arms around the older girl, "R-really?" Her voice squeaked it was so quiet.

Syaoran smiled, before putting a hand on her tiny shoulder, "Really."

Miyu looked at all of them, Kurogane and Fai and Mokona smiling at her in the background. Her brown yes shimmered still but she finally smiled, leaning into Sakura's warm embrace as any child would.

"Miyu is thankful too.."

"Oh?" Fai asked, crouching next to her and the others while Kurogane chose to just sulk off to the side.

"Yes..god finally sent Miyu the angels she wanted to keep her company. Miyu is thankful that she got to spend this time with you, even if it is short….tomorrow you will leave won't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"You don't like Miyu's master…Miyu doesn't like him either…" She stated, obviously half asleep if she was able to say something so bold without fear.

"I suppose we don't, but that doesn't mean we want to leave Miyu-chan." Fai suggested.

Mokona seemed to think for a minute before bounding over to sit next to the little girl.

"Miyu-chan? Haven't you ever thought of running away? Of being free?"

Miyu tensed in Sakura's hug before breathing calmly again, "Miyu already tried….but the dogs are faster than Miyu…so Miyu is trapped.

They were all quiet for a moment, before Syaoran finally spoke up, "Would you like to come with us?"

Miyu 'mmed' in her sleep doubtfully, "You'll forget, there are things more important to remember than Miyu…Miyu will remember you though..Miyu remembers everyone who leaves.."

Syaoran glanced at Kurogane, and the raven haired man gave a heavy sigh of defeat, signaling his consent to having the little girl come on their journey.

"We won't forget you Miyu. We promise, tomorrow we are going to help you escape. You'll come with us, on our travels…would you like that?" He finished affectionately.

Miyu smiled, crying a little in her sleep, "Yes….Miyu would like that very very much…"

///////

Although she had said that, the little girl now felt the panic flutter in her stomach as the sun gradually set the next day. Only a few hours to go, and she would make her final attempt to escape from her cruel master.

Miyu hugged Sari to her chest, thankful that she was able to keep her. She had almost lost her several times when her master almost found out she had made herself the doll. If that had happened, then Miyu truly would have been lost, Sari was the only friend she had until…

There was a soft knock on the door to the closet sized room Miyu lived in. She opened it to see Syaoran looking at her supportingly.

"Ready?" He whispered.

Miyu glanced at the room, her torture chamber for the past few years. She knew however this worked out, it would be the last time she saw it.

"Yes..Miyu is ready.." she whispered, trembling as she stood

///

They had lef the door open, to avoid waking anyone unessecarily as they escaped. It was about 3 am and was very cold outside for Miyu in her rags and barefeet.

They managed to trudge queitly to the edge of the yard until they saw lights flicker on inside, and the barking of dogs.

Not hesitating, Syaoran scooped the little girl in his arms protectively, making sure the princess was running ahead of him and out of danger, "Run!"

Miyu clung to his black tank top, clearly frightened as memories of past failed escape attempts came back to her. However, Syaoran and the others had much longer legs, and were able to run much faster than she ever had.

As they went further into the woods, the dog's barking and shouts of guards and Yamiru grew louder as well. As they grew closer to the river, the path grew bumpier.

As she bounced in Syaoran's arms, Miyu's grip and Sari slipped, and the doll fell to the ground behind Syaoran as he ran,

"S-sari!" She squeaked in panic, reaching for the doll and wriggling to be put down.

Syaoran however held her tightly, mentally apologizing to her. If she had any hope of leading a happy life, they would have to leave the doll behind.

That was strange, did Kurogane just duck behind him, or did he trip?

The roar of the river started to down the dog's barking as Sakura skidded to a halt, waiting for the others for the next step of the plan,

"Syaoran, the river is blocking the path!" Sakura stated panicked.

Fai 'hyuuu'ed in thought, before he picked the girl up as she yelped. He then proceeded to wade through the river with slightly difficulty before finally stumbling onto shore on the other side. Kurogane groaned, before slinging Syaoran over his shoulder, causing Miyu to squeak as she was still in the boys arms, and trudged across the strong river.

After tripping only once, he finally made t across and put the two of them down, as they continue to run.

Finally, just then they though their lungs would burst, they noticed the barking of the dogs had finally gone away. The river had washed away their scent. They were safe…for now.

"Mokona, call Yuko-san, please…" Syaoran panted, putting Miyu down so he could catch his breath. The little girl held his hand in slight worry, glancing at Sakura.

Mokona found a puddle on the ground and immediatly it shone, a portal to the witch opened.

You took in their tired and ragged appearance with slight bemusment, "You all look like you've been having fun."

"How the hell could this look like we're having 'fun!'"Kurogane yelled, making Miyu cower hind Syaoran. Kurogane glanced at her, feeling a slight twinge of…he wasn't sure, it sure as hell wasn't guilt!!...Probably…

"What is it that you needed?" Yuko asked, raising her eyebrows as Miyu peeked out at her from behind Syaoran's leg.

Sakura held a welcoming hand out to Miyu, which the little girl took almost immediatly. Both girls stepped shyly in front of the time Space witch, and Sakura began to tell the story.

She told the witch everything,t he abuse Daisuko had treated Miyu with, her trying tot hank them with her only precious belonging, and the escape.. and finally their desire for her to become a part of their travels.

"You wish for this child to come with you, even though the journey will be just as dangerous for her as it is for you."

Sakura bit her lip, "I know that…It isn't the best plan in the world but, it's better than leaving her there, with that…that…"

Yuko stared at both of them, waiting for Sakura to finish. Sakura finally snapped her head back to Yuko's, looking her in the eye pleadingly,

"Please don't make her go back...she _cant _go back there…!"

Miyu remained silent through the whole thing, her brown eyes looking at Yuko in wonder…and sadness.

Yuko closed her eyes and thought….

Sakura felt her heart thud as the witch made her decision.

"Fine. But as always your wish will have a cost."

"We understand…" Syaoran said, coming up behind Sakura.

Yuko looked a the both of them, before looking at Miyu, a mysterious smile on her face.

"You both will pay together?"

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Very well…your price..is…"

Kurogane and Fai both listend intently, bracing themselves for what they would have to give up now.

"the feather inside of the girl."

"The feather in WHAT?!" Kurogane burst, Even Fai's eyes widened in shock.

"So that's what Mokona sensed…but..Mokona only sensed it when they first met Miyu-chan, the feeling is gone now."

Yuko smiled, "That is because Miyu-chan's soul is interfering with the feather's waves that you normally sense. When you first met her, it was probably the feather reacting to Sakura's prescense so they overshot the soul for just a few seconds. Nevertheless, it is the feather that is responsible for her life, as you will be from now on. It is what keeps her alive today although it's power is not what created her. No matter how many ways you think of extracting it, you cannot gain the feather but still have the girl alive. The memory could be something simple, like learning how to eat with a fork, or something important , like a good friends birthday….are you still willing to give it up for the life of a girl you don't even know?"

Sakura looked down at the little girl. Miyu's brown eyes gazed sadly up at hers, Syaoran's spirit almost completely lost under the years of cruelty she had suffered. But it was still there, his spirit and her kindness were both still there. She knew the answer immediately.

She looked over at Syaoran, who looked at her gently, "Syaoran..i'm sorry, but I must."

Syaoran smile and nodded, "If this is what you wish princess, then I support you all the way."

Yuko smiled, "You both are truly kind, very well, it is done. Welcome to the journey, Miyu-chan."

Miyu blinked and looked around at each of her traveling companions,

"…Miyu…get's to go?"

"Yes." Fai nodded, finding her irresistibly cute.

"Miyu…doesn't have to be alone anymore?" Her face brightened. Syaoran and Sakura laughed.

"No, Miyu-chan doesn't have to be alone anymore." Syaoran crouched beside her.

Miyu smiled, her small hands shaking in excitement before she finally jumped up and hugged the boy, reaching out to hug Sakura as well.

Fai and Kurogane looked on, noticing the resemblance the little girl had to both teens…there was no doubt about it. But why spoil it for them? Let them figure it out…

"But Yuko-san..why is the feather responsible for Miyu's birth in the first place?" Syaoran asked curiously. Yuko smiled.

"All in due time Syaoran kun, but I believe right now you have more pressing matters."

She looked to the side, and that's when they heard it. Far off there was crashing through the brush and the barking of dogs.

"Time to go!" Fai said cheerfully, scooping up Miyu as she giggled.

"Damn witch, why didn't she warn us?" Kurogane grumbled.

Mokona jumped it he air, wings spreading in a colorful explosion of light. Miyu looked up in wonder.

"Mokona Modoki just cant wait! Waaaaaaa-puuuuuu!!!"

Miyu squeaked as she felt a strange vacuuming sensation pull her into Mokona's mouth. She reached forward and grabbed Syaoran and Sakura's hands.

Smiling at each other, they both gave a gently tug and brought the little girl between them, safe and sound.

Miyu looked at all of her new friends…her guardians. Her angels.

She finally had a family. They were traveling somewhere new and exciting with no Master Daisuke to kick and yell at her anymore.

Before she could stop them, Miyu felt the happy tears drift form her eyes to the back of the void they were traveling in.

She finally had someone to love her.

**Hope you liked it, stay tuned for part 2!**


End file.
